The Knickerbocker
by KanyeLovesFanfic
Summary: Josh treats Riley to a New York Knicks game for her 18th birthday. Once there, she encounters the love of her life. (influenced by Rowan's love of the Knicks)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and my first time writing anything outside of school. I'm not even a big fan of writing, I just really like fanfictions. so yeah, enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own Girl Meets World or anything in general, except for the hands writing this story. Lol**

It was my eighteenth birthday and I was sitting in the car with Josh who was taking me to a Knicks game. He promised he'd take me to a game for my birthday a few months ago. He said he wanted to be a good uncle.

"We're sitting court side. Front row." Josh said while trying to keep an eye on the road.

"Whoa, that's expensive! How much were these tickets?" I asked him.

"I got them for free. I know a guy that works there." Josh smiled.

We continued to talk until we arrived at the arena. Josh parked his car and we walked to the front gate. We were entering Madison Square Garden.

"So who are the Knicks facing tonight?" I looked at Josh.

"The Clippers." He replied.

"Ohh. Well their not gonna beat my Knicks!" I proudly proclaimed.

"You want anything to eat before we get our seats? Popcorn? Nachos?" Josh asked.

"Popcorn please." I smiled as we walked towards the nearest concession stand.

Josh purchased a large bag of popcorn, a pretzel, and a couple drinks. We made our way onto the court and looked for our seats. Their were thousands upon thousands of people in the arena. We even spotted a few celebrities sitting down our row. Our seats were right across from the Knicks bench. The arena went dark as the players were being introduced.

..."And at forward. At 6'8", from Syracuse... Carmelo Anthony!" The announcer yelled out as the loud intro music flooded the arena.

After the player intros, the teams started to warm-up.

"Omg Josh. It's Carmelo!" I stated excitedly.

Carmelo Anthony is my favorite player. He's the Knick's best player and captain. I try my best to watch as many Knicks games as possible just so I can see him score. I've been his biggest fan since as far as I can remember. I've also sort of had a crush on him for a while now.

"I'm so nervous."

"Why? He probably won't even notice you, nor does he even know you." Josh chuckled.

"You don't know that. Maybe he'll wave to me when he scores." I announced.

"If you're so confident then why don't you say hi to him when he walks by?" Josh taunted.

"Piece of cake." I stated confidently.

After a few minutes of warming up Carmelo slowly made his way towards the sideline. He appeared to be talking to some celebrities. He was heading our way.

"Here he comes!" Josh said.

He was standing right in front of us talking to someone next to me. I tried to call his name but couldn't , I was too nervous and shy. He eventually walked away.

"Melo!" Josh yelled.

Carmelo turned around and waved at Josh before returning to his team. I don't know why I didn't say anything. It wasn't like he was going to get mad at me for talking to him. He's just another person. He's human. But it's hard to see someone of his nature as just a person. He's just amazing. Carmelo is like a superhero to all the young Knicks fans. I really adore him.

"See? If I could do it so could you. Quit being so soft Riley." Josh proclaimed.

"I will once you stop being such a jerk." I answered angrily.

"Ha ha." Josh laughed.

"The game is about to start!" He continued.

The players took their spots around the halfcourt line for the tip-off. Carmelo adjusted his arm sleeves and headband as he took to the floor. He waved his hands at the crowd to hype them up. People stood up and started cheering and clapping. One of the referees made his way to the center of the court and tossed the ball high in the air.

**first chapter is kind of short. I just needed to get a feel for writing. And the romance and stuff will come, I assure you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. It's the first time I've ever actually enjoyed writing something. Well, enjoy.**

GAME TIME

And the game began. The first few minutes were quite uneventful, missed shots and generally sloppy play. This all ended when Carmelo stole the ball and swooped in for the two-handed slam dunk. Myself along with the entire arena jumped out of our seats screaming.

"Carmelo Anthony!" The announcer shouted loudly into his microphone.

Josh just looked at me eyes wide and with a surprised look on his face.

"Not bad for an old man." He said trying to annoy me.

"Oh shut up. He's a great athlete." I retorted.

One the next possession Carmelo received a pass at the top of the three-point line and without hesitation, he shot the ball...Splash. While backpedalling back on defence, he performed his signature celebration. He made an 'OK' sign with his hand but kept his fingers straight and tapped them on the side of his headband. He then turned his head to the crowd and pointed his finger to the sideline... He was pointing at me!

My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped.

"Josh..."

"What?" He asked while while staring at the awkward expression on my face.

"He just pointed at me!" I announced.

"And?" He said in anticipation.

"That's the most amazing thing ever!" I proudly proclaimed.

"Okay..." Josh stated sarcastically.

Throughout the first half during timeouts and dead-balls I spotted Carmelo taking a glimpse my way quite a few times. Early in the third quarter Carmelo got nailed with a handful of fouls and was forced to take a long break on the bench while his teammates continued the fight on the court. Some fans started to boo the Knicks as they quickly began to fall behind. A few minutes later, I took a look at the scoreboard as it read 'Knicks 52-69 Clippers'. Carmelo sat with his head down in disappointment as he couldn't help out his team. He eventually looked up and I smiled and waved at him in an effort to cheer him up. He took notice and returned the smile as well as a small wave of his hand. He threw his towel on the floor, got up and walked towards the scorestable.

"Hey look! Your boyfriend is back to save the day." Josh laughed.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

After a foul was called, he subbed back into the game. Not long after, he started to score, and score, and score. The announcer was constantly blurting out his name as he continued to score. About halfway through the final quarter, the game was tied at 93. Carmelo wiped the grin off his face as he walked onto the court following a Clipper's timeout. He proceeded to put the Clippers to bed with his greatness. After a large handful of three-pointers from non other then Carmelo Anthony as well as MVP chants from the crowd, the game ended. I took another look at the scoreboard which read 'Knicks 112-98 Clippers'. Carmelo was named the player of the game with 41 points scored. He remained on the court after the game for a post-game interview. I assumed he forgot about me as he never took a single glance at me since I waved at him. I wasn't really disappointed, but rather just happy that the Knicks won. Josh and I got up and began to make our way into the arena concourse.

"Best birthday present ever!" I claimed.

"Well as the best uncle ever, it is my duty to supply you with the best presents ever." Josh declared proudly.

"Thanks again uncle Josh." I said as I hugged him.

"Anytime." He returned with a smile on his face.

"Wait here. I'm just going to stop by the restroom real quick." Josh walked away leaving me alone.

I patiently waited for a few minutes. I figured he was going to take a while so I took out my phone to text Maya about the great time I had. I glanced up every so often to check for Josh but I just saw people exiting the arena. After a while the concourse began to really empty out. There wasn't many people left in the arena, mostly just cleaning staff and a few people spread around here and there. I decided to text Josh to see if he was ok. He said he was almost done finishing up his business when I looked up again and saw a large man walking towards me.

"Do you have a minute miss?" The tall man asked me.

"Umm... Sure?" I said nervously as I nearly dropped my phone.

My heart rate skyrocketed as I began to panic. IT WAS CARMELO ANTHONY!

**Sorry if you don't understand some of the basketball talk. And there will be some Carmelo POV in future chapter(s). Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3. This took a while to do. Just a combination of school and not knowing what to write delayed this chapter. Btw, Carmelo is single and aged down a bit for this story. Just imagine he is like 25 or something. Lol**

This celebrity-millionaire-professional basketball player was talking to me. I was trying to comprehend the situation when he began to talk.

"Thanks for helping me out tonight. You gave me that little spark that I needed to get back in there on a mental level. We probably would have lost if it weren't for you." Carmelo said while I was deep in my thoughts.

"Hi! I'm your biggest fan." I looked at him eyes wide with an awkward smile on my face, completely unaware of what he just said.

Carmelo shook his head, then leaned down and grabbed me by my shoulders and said:

"You won us the game!"

"Thanks, Mr. Anthony." I smiled.

"No, thank you. And call me Melo." He smiled back.

"Okay, Mr. Anthony." I responded.

"And what's your name miss?"

"R-Riley." I said nervously.

"Why you so tense and nervous Riley?' He asked me.

"Because you're actually here. In front of me. Talking to me. This is the happiest day of my life!" I smiled as brightly as I could.

"Well I appreciate everything you do for the me and the team." Carmelo thanked me again.

A look of concern showed on my face as I noticed Josh standing just outside the restroom staring at me, eyes wide. He must have been there for a while now and I just didn't see.

"I think it's time for me to go now. My uncle's been waiting for me now for a while. Bye Melo!" I awkwardly stood there waiting for a response.

"Alright. Bring it in one time." Carmelo stretched out his arms, waiting for a hug, which I returned.

His embrace felt warm and comforting. I never expected to talk to, let alone get a hug from my favorite basketball player in the world. After we separated I made my way towards Josh and we walked towards the exit when...

"Hold up! Where are y'all headed?" Carmelo shouted.

I turned around to see Carmelo walking towards us. I looked at Josh, then back at Melo and said:

"Home?"

"Cause I'm free tonight, and there's no better way to spend the evening then with the fan of the night. If that's okay with you sir?" Carmelo asked Josh.

"Hmm... Well I am responsible with getting her home safe." Josh responded.

"Wanna meet some cheerleaders?" Carmelo proposed excitedly.

"...Sure! Done deal man." Josh's eyes lit up.

"Let me make a quick call and someone will be here to escort you to the ladies." Carmelo walked down the hall and pulled out his phone.

"Where are you two going?" Josh asked me.

"I have no idea, but it sounds exciting!" I proclaimed.

"Looks like your birthday just keeps getting better and better." Josh indicated.

"Yup... What about dad!? He's gonna freak out if I'm not home before eleven!" I panicked.

"Riley... Your 're eighteen years old! You'll be fine. I'm sure your dad won't mind. And if anything goes wrong I got your back. Remember, he's my brother." Josh said trying to calm me down.

"Okay." I said, still slightly concerned but confident at the same time.

A man in a suit, probably the escort, approached Carmelo. The two then walked towards us.

"Good news, not only are you gonna meet the ladies, but you're also gonna go on a private tour of the team lockeroom." Carmelo announced to Josh.

"Awesome! Thanks so much man." Josh happily said.

"Just follow this man, and he'll show you around." Carmelo pointed towards the escort.

Josh and the escort started making their way down the concourse.

"Bye Uncle Josh!" I shouted.

Josh turned around and said:

"Just text me when you're done!"

"Let's get out of here." Carmelo proclaimed.

"Okay." I responded as I followed him.

We walked around the arena until we found the private elevators, which took us to the private parking garage. We got to his car. It was a glossy, black sports car.

"Shiny!" I smiled at him.

"It's a Corvette. My favorite toy." He said returning the smile.

Carmelo opened my door and motioned for me to get in. The seats were leather and the interior smelt like a pine cone. I immediately noticed the green tree-shaped air freshener under the rear view mirror. Carmelo started the engine which nearly startled me due to the loud noise it made.

"It smells like nature inside here. I like nature!" I pointed out.

"yeah, I like the outdoors so I decided to use an air freshener that smells like it." He laughed.

Carmelo backed the car out of it's parking spot and drove towards the exit.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We can either go out for dinner or head back to my place." Carmelo answered.

**If you have any ideas for future chapters just let me know in a review. Thanks.**


End file.
